kovas_cofandomcom-20200214-history
Martin's Path
Martin's Path a.k.a. (Martin Strada, StradaBoy) is one of the oldest members of the KCO community. At some point during his DYOM career, he and his friends met M.B. Kovas,' '''who then founded the mutual Official Server of Kovas & Co which Martin and his friends were a part of since the very beginning. Martin was also included in the School Stories Universe and has a YouTube channel. '''History' At the start of 2016. Martin used to call himself as StradaBoy because he was young and the name fit perfectly for him. He's still getting called by that. He was a DYOM designer since then he made his first mission pack which was military themed Warfighter (got recorded by Aznkei). Also, Warfighter II was released and he had enjoyment doing the Warfighter II missions, he really liked to play his own MP with snow mod. After the finish of the Warfighter series, he started to make another themed mission packs. Then he took a break at DYOM at the start of 2017, then he came back to 2017 late Spring. He saw a DYOM designer: Delaware (M.B. Kovas) who was from Lithuania and Martin wanted to introduce himself that he's Lithuanian aswell. He requested Delaware to play and record his old mission pack. At the start of Autumn 2017, he made his own YouTube channel which was called: Kry Zen, it had a DYOM content, but it changed a lot judging Martin's Path times. He has over 266 subscribers and he got higher because of his streams, he was active in YT, also in the DYOM community. After his hard-working missions, he wanted to participate in MOTW (Mission of the Week). He was interested that he wanted to participate for the 1st time and also won MOTW #79. At the start of Autumn, he met some of the friends/members (Eddy4312, LODoesGames, Mr. TongWah.) which they still exist in the KCO community. He made a collab storyline named The King of Los Santos (in a collaboration with Eddy, LODoesGames, YasirRFL) which has won DYOM Awards Most Promising Storyline 2017, Best Storyline 2018. Mr. TongWah had an enemy Dario102 who hated his storyline South Hoods and he was mean to Tong, So TongWah made a dissing mission pack which Aznkei1 recorded it: Dario102. Somewhere in late Autumn 2017, Martin introduced his friends to M.B. Kovas (was called Delaware in the past) and had some friendly and funny discussion with them. After TKOLS (The King of LS) success, Martin designed a new storyline which was also a collab and won a one DYOM award: The Money Chronicles (Most Promising Storyline 2018). During those times MartZ2 Community was made by MartZ2 (M.B. Kovas) which was a kinda active server. When Laucube and MartZ2 used to like playing L4D2 (Left 4 Dead 2), Martin was interested in playing it so he installed and he started to play together beat survival time records. The first game walkthrough that he ever made was S.T.A.L.K.E.R. and Metro 2033. After his retirement of DYOM in Autumn 2018, he uploaded videos on YT more and faster. emberassing.jpg|One of the most embarassing, accidental lines from Martin. no r.png|He had in mind to take cover, because the game was lagging for him so he wrote this in an accident. Screenshot_1510.png|High Martin's negro nut addiction. l first.png|Smart Martin. Category:Members and Other Relevant People